This invention relates to iron type golf clubs, and, more particularly, to an iron clubhead which is formed from two different materials.
An iron clubhead includes a blade, which includes the club face for striking a golf ball, and a hosel, to which the shaft is secured. A junction portion connects the hosel and the blade. Iron clubheads are conventionally forged or cast in a single, integral piece from metal or metal alloy.
Some clubheads are formed from two or more different materials. For example, a metal core can be covered with fiber-reinforced composite material, or the face and back of the clubhead can be formed from different materials. In such cases, however, the hosel and junction are generally formed integrally with a portion of the blade.
Each numbered golf iron, for example a 5 iron, has a standard weight which does not vary much between various manufacturers of golf clubs. A typical iron clubhead has about 78% of its weight in the blade area and about 22% of its weight in the junction area. Ball flight and distance is affected by the weight of the blade and the manner in which the weight is distributed in the blade. The weight in the hosel and the junction area has little or no effect on the ball.
Some clubs have redistributed weight from the hosel to the blade by forming openings or cutouts in the hosel. However, such openings interrupt the integrity of the hosel. Other clubs have reduced the length of the hosel or eliminated the hosel. However, the attachment of the shaft to the clubhead can be adversely affected.